


Making Light of a Dusty Situation

by britainsbrows



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Clock, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Headcanon, I havent seen enough what the castle was like in the beginning so I added, Just Something Fun, Magic, Noon - Freeform, Transformation, Water, also the first non-hetalia, bell - Freeform, candle, candleabra, curse, i guess, okay i'm done now, the castle was just cursed, the first non-porn fanfiction I've done, u can read now, yeah I'm out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britainsbrows/pseuds/britainsbrows
Summary: Lumiere and Cogsworth talk about their situation a mere day after being turned into household objects.





	Making Light of a Dusty Situation

“Have you noticed, Cogsworth, that you haven’t been hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’s rather strange, not feeling like eating. Whatever I’m feeling must be the same for you, but threefold.”  
Cogsworth shot his eyes over to look at the man. Or, rather, the candelabra. Internally he shuddered at the fact that his long time coworker was no longer a man. It had been a day and the initial shock had at least somewhat worn off, but now it was time to grapple with reality. Lumiere was smiling devilishly. Cogsworth did not return the smile but became flustered.  
“You’re not so pretty yourself, you brute.”  
Lumiere laughed a very french laugh, turning the devilish smile into sound. Cogsworth did not laugh as he did not enjoy being insulted.  
“Aw cheer up Cogsworth!”  
“I refuse!” He burst, “Look at the state of the castle! Have you noticed the gargoyles? How did they get there, I don’t know. All I know is I’m a- a clock! And the young master’s a beast! Everything is cursed Lumiere! Oh dear, everything is dirty on top of that. Where’d all the dust come from, hmm?” He furiously pointed at the ground they were standing on which had footprints of dust.  
“You see, my friend, things may look dark now, but we must look to the light.” He held a hand, or a candle, up to Cogsworth’s face. In return Lumiere got only a glare.  
“Oh, come on! Even you have to admit that was a good one.”  
“I do not, and I reuse.”  
Before Lumiere could continue the banter, the hands that made up Cogsworth’s new face spun to the correct time, and a bell came from inside him. Cogsworth’s hands (handles?) shot up to the sides of his head, then stood totally still. It was now noon.  
“Cogsworth?”  
A short delay passed before any response.  
“Good lord.”  
“What happened, you went stiff for a moment there, my friend.” Lumiere asked as he debated whether to put his hand around Cogsworth, or to keep the flame away from wood. He decided to stay away.  
“Did I? I guess I did. The world turned into ringing for a moment.”  
“A lot of side effects, no?”  
“Yes.”  
They both looked down at the thus far eternal flames on Lumiere.  
“Does the flame hurt?”  
“Not in the slightest. I feel nothing either way.”  
The pair watched Lumiere’s hand-candle flame flicker.  
“What do you think would happen if the flame were to go out?”  
“I… I don’t know. Anything could happen.”  
“Do you suppose it would hurt?”  
“Would it feel like my hand coming off?”  
“Your arm stop working?”  
“What are you two doing all alone over there?”  
Cogsworth and Lumiere jumped back at the sudden voice.  
“Mrs. Potts! Nothing! Why, nothing at all!” Cogsworth laughed nervously.  
“We were examining the floors!”  
“Oh yes the floors, so dusty!”  
“How’d that happen? Funny the little ways curses affect daily life.” Lumiere rounded off the understatement with an armed draped around Cogsworth’s shoulders. Cogsworth quickly jumped back as a small fire had been lit on his, well, general upper body area.  
“COGSWORTH! MON DIEU, JE SUIS DESOLE!” Lumiere danced around Cogsworth, who was running around screaming, trying to pat the fire off with fire hands. Mrs. Potts simply flew across the room to the pair. Too late Lumiere saw what was coming, and could not escape the wave of water that overtook him and the clock. Lumiere screamed as his hands went out, and once Cogsworth recovered enough to see Lumiere screaming at his hands, he too started to scream, once again.  
“HIS ARM’S COME OFF.”  
Mrs. Potts was positively confused.  
With a flash, all three flames came back to life. Slowly the screams fell off and only blank stares were left. Mrs. Potts ventured to speak after a moment of the pair simply staring at Lumiere’s hand-candle-flame.  
“Is everyone alright now?”  
With the question their concentration broke and they both looked away.  
“Oui. Rather, yes.”  
“Thank you very much, madam.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Without anything else said, the two walked in different directions, clearing their throats, and looking everywhere but the other.  
And thus began the next decade.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just a fun little thing I wrote. I welcome constructive criticisms, and tell me if something doesn't make sense. I felt like I needed to know more about the immediate aftermath, but I couldn't find much of anything (except for one thing by The_Mad_Hatter). So, I was forced to come up with something myself. I hope everyone's in character enough. Okay, enough rambling. Thanks for reading until the end!


End file.
